Chubby, Short, Hungry Aliens
Species: Homo Nintendonus, Kirby (species), Pac-Person, Jigglypuff, an unknown stickman race, Sponge-like race, Toad, Yoshi, Starfish-like race, Ditto, Penguin Hybrid Genders: Male, Female and Genderless. Bio These creatures are aliens from a planet. there is 11 Species in total. they seem to be based on animals and humans. Evolution These creatures evolved from primates-like species. this range from kongs to small cavemen squares. the known Species are: Kongs, Neanders-Pac, Prehistoric Balloons, and Prehistoric Amebas like creatures. The Sponges though stay the same species. Breeding Species breed like humans. there's literally nothing special about this races form of breeding. Relationships with Humans They act friendly tours humans. This is due to them having the same behavior as them. Mario himself has been in a Human habitat and has keep cool. Kirbies has interact with humans and is willing to help them. Pac-Man is kinda different though. Pac-Man has fought Humans before. Pokemon like Species are perfect with humans. Sponges and Star Fishes like species are actually are not familiar with humans due to them inhabiting in a underwater environment. Predators They are usually terrorize by large animals. Pac-Man is also terrorized by ghost but they are actually Large Octopus. They usually solve this problem by eating them. Stats Height span: 4 inches to 5'1 ft Mass: 1 oz to 301 lbs Child range: 300 Life/Maturity: 200+ Sapience: Sapient Language: English Homeworld: Mushroom Planet/Popstar Leader: Peach, King Dedede Eats: Mammals, Plants, Creatures who endured their territory Colors: Pink, Peach, Yellow, Black Trivia * Given that the only games in which the Kirbys play a role in the story, outside of Keeby and possibly Meta Knight, portray them as clones of the original Kirby in some fashion, it is unknown if Kirby's species is a naturally occurring race. ** However, there are some exceptions, such as the Kirbys in Kirby Air Ride; it may still be possible that Kirby's race occurs naturally. * The enemy species known as Batamon bears a great resemblance to Kirby's species, although it is unknown if there's any relation between the two. ** In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and its remake, Anti-Kirbys exist. These opponents have similar abilities and attributes to Kirby. * Despite sources claiming Kirby is only 8 inches tall12, in Kirby's Dream Land 3, Samus is shown to be about only twice as tall as Kirby, despite being either 6'3 or 5'5 (depending on the source). ** Additionally, Adeleine is only slightly taller than Kirby despite being a human. ** Mario gets the same treatment but is shorter than a human and being at 2'1 tall despite being 5'1. * In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, one of Kirby's palette swaps resembles Meta Knight without his mask, further implying that Meta Knight may be a Kirby. * Void Termina may be related to this species because his roars are actually slower and distorted versions of Kirby's voice and he constantly uses Kirby's neutral expression. * People think Kirby is a amoeba, Toad's a fungus, Mario's a human and Spongebob's a Sponge. while the latter is what is supposed to represent Spongebob, Mario, Kirby and Toad have been confirmed to be there own species. * Mario binomial nomenclature is homo nintendonus further supporting the fact Mario is not a human. ** Kirby is usually referred as a dreamlander which debunks Kirby being a amoeba. * Toad and Ditto are genderless ** Yoshi may fit in this category consider yoshis are asexual. ** Kirby and Jigglypuff's gender also cause confusion but the former is male and the latter has been implied to be a female. Category:Species Category:Chubby short hungry aliens Anatomy